Revenge Leads to Love
by AHJessica
Summary: [One Shot] Kazahaya pulls a prank on poor Rikuo leading to some, very unplanned events.


**Re-Write 3/8: Specific reasons as to why I am doing this are not going to be mention, but to give you a general view of how I feel. I have around 2 hours to write and edit these. I have high school, rigorous high school to. I go to an Arts academy, so they push grades a lot. I can't spend all of my time making these the best they can be, and when I get negative feedback on something I am pushed for time on, it does upset me. I didn't want to re-write it, I was that mad at people who were giving me crap about it. Here I am though doing it anyway. I wouldn't leave a review or try to contact me on tumblr about it if I were you, simply because I probably won't read it. Not because I don't care, just because if it's something ignorant I don't want to read it. Constructive things are always welcome though and I don't want anyone to feel as though they are responsible for my anger. It was no one in particular. Thank you to the few of you who had positive feedback and if you want the original copy of this please feel free to PM me on here or on Twitter and I will gladly share it with you.**

_**P.S: The way I re-wrote this was to have two separate openoffice documents open. One containing the above message and this message and he other with previous content. Yes I started over from scratch however I tried to follow the same events as well as plot line.**_

***Written in Kazahaya's POV***

"Good morning Kakei." I said as I entered the drug store with a proud smile on my face.

"Well, Good morning Kazahaya, have a good night last night?" Kakei put down the book in his hand and smiled warmly towards me.

"I was up late, doing... something. Don't worry though! I'm ready to work!" I tied the apron around my back and began to grab boxes of medicines and unpack them, sliding the items into place on the proper shelves.

It was quite silent for a while until Kakei snuck up behind me putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. He looked directly into my eyes and then stated, "What are you up to Kazahaya?"

"Nothing Kakei." I continued to stock the shelves and he stood behind me now rubbing my shoulders. He's so loving and it's kind of weird sometimes. However, he is sort of my parental figure so I suppose It is normal. I glanced up at the clock and noticed the time. _Rikuo will be here any minute._

"Uhm, Kakei?" I said standing up.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I go into your office for a little while? I won't be long. I just need to.. ask Saiga a question." I said trying to think of a good lie but failing miserably.

Kakei gave me a weird look, showing me he knew for sure I was up to something. "I guess. Wait, how did you know Saiga was back there?"

"When is he not back there?" I staggered a gentle laugh and walked off into the back and into Kakei's office. I shut the door quietly, being sure not to wake Saiga if he was even actually sleeping.

I sat down in Kakei's office chair and waited. This was the best prank I have ever pulled on Rikuo. I know, it seems old school and cheesy, but it will be worth it all when he comes in to work either wearing my clothes, a towel or in the worst case, nothing but his apron.

"Hey kid. What are you doing back here?" A voice startled me as I was deep in thought. I turned to see Saiga halfway sitting up and looking at me through his damn sunglasses.

"I'm hiding." I smiled which I know confused Saiga by the way his eyebrows raised.

"Hiding? Hiding from what?" He asked.

"Rikuo." I said bluntly, spinning in the office chair like a little kid.

"Are you two at it again?"

I giggled a tiny bit. "Not yet, we will be though."

"Oh god, what did you do to him?" Saiga stood up and stretched a bit, only to lay right back down on the couch.

"I took all of his clothes and hid them in a place he'd never find them. I'm just waiting to see what he comes in wearing. It's sure to be hilarious I know that." I covered my mouth with my hand holding back laughter and coincidentally I heard yelling coming from the main store.

I quickly got on my hands and knees sliding under the desk. This was the moment I had been waiting for, he was going to come barging through that door like a ridiculous fool. Finally, it's my turn to mess with him for all the times he has picked on me.

The door handle to the office jiggled and a loud bang sounded as Rikuo broke through it.

"I know he's back here Saiga, just tell me where the fuck that punk ass is!" Rikuo's voice had a tone I had never heard. He seemed way angrier than usual. Well I suppose that was normal, especially now seeing him dressed in some of the biggest clothes I had which hugged his muscular body tightly. Sculpting ever crease in his skin, making him look even more manly than he was. His chest rose and fell with angry breaths, lifting the shirt a bit and revealing the v-lines of his pelvic bone. He looked so damn good it was hard to look away. I shook my head a bit trying to snap these thoughts out of my head. I must have been going insane to even think about that huge jerk that way. He was nothing but an ass.

I felt a sudden grip pull me out from under the desk and I was now turned to face the wrath of Rikuo.

"You've really done it now Kazahaya. You're gonna fucking regret it, I can promise you that now." Rikuo picked me up and threw me violently over his shoulder. I screamed and reached out for Saiga but all he did was smile and laugh. I sighed giving up, knowing Kakei wouldn't bother to help since I didn't tell him anything in the first place.

I was carried out of the store and up the stairs to the apartment we shared. I don't think I had prepared myself for this much anger. He seemed a lot angrier than he should be.

I was pushed down against the floor violently. Rikuo went on a rampage taking stuff off of my nightstand and throwing it all around.

"Rikuo! What the fuck is your problem?! Calm down!" I stood up slowly.

"Where the hell are my clothes?!"

"It's a prank Rikuo. You are acting ridiculous! You pull shit like this on me all the time I don't know why you are so upset!" I yelled.

Rikuo stormed over to me and pulled me up by the collar. "JUST GO GET MY FUCKING CLOTHES YOU PRICK."

"YOU HAVE TO LET ME DOWN FOR ME TO FUCKING WALK YOU ASS." I yelled in his face.

He released me and I fell to the floor, I stood up and went to another room, grabbing his clothes and bring them back, throwing them at him.

"You wanted your damn clothes. There they are." I turned to leave but he pulled me back.

"Do you honestly thing this over? I told you, you would fucking regret this." His voice was deep and dark.

"Oooooh what's the big boy gonna do, knock me out?" I teased rolling my eyes.

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do." He said and within seconds I felt a hard impact directly to my face and an impact on my head as it hit the floor. Darkness filled my mind inside and out.

I groaned when I began to regain consciousness. My head was throbbing and my face hurt horribly.

"You're awake?" I heard a voice say softly.

"Rikuo?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, who else moron?" He said still in quite a depressing tone, I felt a cold bag press up against my face.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I found my arms bound to the bed by belts and Rikuo sitting next to me, holding an icepack to the side of my face, his bangs covered his eyes.

My physical state may have not been the best, but I immediately wanted to know why he did all of this.

"Tell me what the hell is wrong with you." I stayed still, afraid to move due to the throbbing pains in my head.

"A lot is wrong with me Kazahaya." Rikuo looked away from me and outside at the city.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean." I asked.

"It means exactly what I said. A lot is wrong with me. I started to get back at you and then lost control of myself. I knocked you out... All because I can't control my emotions." Rikuo's tone was serious, depressing and he seemed to be a little too harsh on himself.

"They have classes for that you know. It's called anger management. Maybe you should go to one." I said in all seriousness.

"It's not anger though!" Rikuo raised his voice. "I- I don't know how to even begin to explain what it is!"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused as to what he actually meant.

"It's so many different feelings Kazahaya. Do you want the truth?" He asked turning to me and wiping the hair out of his face revealing his red tear filled eyes.

"Yes, Rikuo. I do want the truth."

"I've always felt the need to protect you. From the moment I found you out there, I felt like it was, my duty. I never wanted to see you in that condition again. I wanted you to feel loved, protected, cared for. I just had no way of going about showing you that. So I picked on you, I'd make you angry, so maybe you could see through me and into my inner feelings for you. When we'd go on missions, I would always do my best to lock those feelings up tight. So when you'd hold my hand. Tsukiko would be the only thing we were concerned about. It was hard, so hard. Sooner or later, I realized picking on you just wasn't enough. I never got to do any of the things I have always wanted to do. So when you pulled this prank, I snapped. I brought you back here to get back at you, and once you started to storm out, I felt like I was losing you. That's why I knocked you out, that's why you are tied to a bed. I don't want to let you storm out. I guess, however, that's not the way to handle it." Rikuo untied the belts and layed my arms to the sides of me gently.

"When you get to feeling a bit better, feel free to leave. I know you probably don't even want to be near me." He sighed, wiping a few tears from his eyes. Which was a strange thing for Rikuo who never cried. His body stood and walked over to my side of the room and layed down on my bed. The room itself fell dead silent. The only noises came from our breathing.

I stayed still for a while, relieving most of the pain in my head and face. I also took time to really process what Rikuo had said. He was so sweet when he said it, yet he seemed so sad. It almost broke my heart in two. I felt like I hadn't taken time to even observe him. I never noticed his feelings. I always thought he was such a jerk, when really he was only trying to show me he cared.

It was driving me crazy now, the more I thought about it, the weirder the feelings I began to have. My heart was pounding hard in my chest and my stomach had little butterflies in it. I looked at him laying there, still and silent. I just wanted to crawl into the bed with him and make sure he knows, that he shouldn't feel bad.

So, that's exactly what I did. I stood quietly and walked over to my own bed, pulling the sheets back carefully and crawling into the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly. Not rejecting the fact I was there.

"Showing you how I feel." I pulled myself closer to him, curling up to his chest and listening to his heartbeat speed up.

It took a while for him to warm up but as soon as he realized I wasn't kidding, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tightly to his body. His lips began to press gentle kisses to the top of my head and I smiled.

This really changed things. All of the times he had called me names and picked on me had now turned into signs of affection. I would never look at him the same again. Instead of some muscular jerk he was a sweet, caring guy.

I hesitated on whether to say the words I really wanted to say, but he beat me to it.

"I love you, Kazahaya."

I pressed a gentle kiss to his chest through the shirt of mine he still had on and whispered, "I love you too, Rikuo."

Seonds, minutes, hours passed. We talked, we laughed and had time to ourselves. It was nice just to spend some decent time together, not yelling and screaming for once.

"Kakei is gonna kill us." I said brushing hair out of his face gently.

"Oh well, I spent time with my favorite boy today. Kakei can wait." Rikuo leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips which left me blushing.

Today was long, and rough. However, like I had said it was well worth it, even though it didn't turn out exactly like I had planned it. It in fact turned out better, and I was no longer afraid to show how I felt. Rikuo had the guts to tell me, so I had the guts to show him and I am ever so glad I did.


End file.
